Enemy of Z
by EmolgaOshie
Summary: After a portal takes best friends Amelia and Mike into the Dragon ball Z world, a little incident involving a T-rex causes them to be the target of a wild hunt lead by the Z's. Amelia and Mike's target, survive and get back home. The Z's target, capture the kids or kill them as a last resort. Will Amelia and Mike find their way back home? Or will they be stuck in the DBZ world?
1. The Beginning of The End

Enemy of Z Warning,

** EMOLGAOSHIE DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THIS STORY WHATSOEVER. All rights to Dragon Ball Z belong to Akira Toriyama, except for my OC's of course. This is also rated T for a reason, many for violence and use of language. Now with that out-of-the-way… ON WTH THE SHOW!**

* * *

-Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End. -

It was a bright and sunny day when my best friend's life and my life changed forever.

I was in French class, which was the last period of the day. Amelia, my best friend, was reading a comic book while I was doing my work. We had so many things in common, especially our love for anime. However, we watch different ones and weren't in agreement with anything.

"Amelia, can you please do your work for once." She put down her comic book, looked at me with her brown eyes magnified by her glasses.

"Yes, mother" She said hysterically and then started reading again.

"Look, I'm just worried about you. You never do good on these tests, and…"

"Mike, can you please shut up. I am fine just the way I am."

"I'm just worried, oh and by the way, one of your curls are out of place."

She looked up, and fixed the problem. "Sometimes Mike, I wish you didn't wear contacts, so I can take your glasses and make you blind."

I just rolled my eyes and started finishing my schoolwork. About a half hour later the bell rang, signaling that school was over. Everyone in my class rushed out the door faster than you can say Lightning, while I was taking my sweet time. When I did get out, the entire school was in complete chaos. I managed to slide past everyone and get to my locker, only to find Amelia grinning hysterically at me.

" What took you so long slow poke?" she said ad I got my book bag out of my locker.

"I was trying not to be murdered by an angry crowd of Eighth Graders if that's what you mean. Anyways, let's go."

As we walked out of school we saw what we saw everyday, which was basically Traffic. We walked down the stairs leading towards the road and started walking home. Since we lived right near each other ever since who knows how long ago, we have always walked home with each other. My dark brown hair was trimmed and I was wearing a jacket, a White T-shirt and ripped jeans in the FREAKIN SNOW!

"Amelia, do you think that this snow is going to disappear?"

She looked like she was about to laugh, "My guess would be around a month more."

UUGH! I admit I absolutely love snow. However, there has been snow on the ground for around a month now that just keeps pilling up every single time there is a snowstorm. Sometimes, I wish that I could live in Florida, but INSTEAD, I'm living in Belmar where it feels like HELL during the winter.

"Mike, what's that?" I saw Amelia pointing to an alleyway that was strangely illuminated in a white light. Curiosity immediately overtook me and I started walking towards they alleyway.

"Mike, where are you-"

"Are you gong to come Amelia or not?" All she did was stare at me, and then she started running after me.

When we got to the end of the alleyway we were surprised at what we saw. In the middle of the air was a gleaming white vortex just spinning around and around. Sparks suddenly flew out of the vortex and then as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished.

"Ladies first," I said to Amelia while I was looking at the vortex, knowing that we were both thinking the same exact thing.

"I insist," she replied back as an insult. "Together then," I replied and she nodded in approval. We grabbed each other's hands

"On the count of three," I said. "One-"

"THREE" Amelia shouted and jumped into the vortex, pulling me in along with her. Everything was suddenly so bright that I couldn't see. Amelia, still holding onto my hand, screamed. Suddenly, I felt a very sharp pain on the side of my neck and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt like I had been sleeping on dirt for the night. Ironically, I was lying down on dirt and the sun was just starting to rise over the mountain. WAIT A SECOND! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE, THIS LOOKS LIKE JAPAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, AND IT FEELS LIKE SUMMER! I looked to my side to see Amelia knocked out on top of a really tall tree. I figured that I wanted to wake her up, but at the same time piss her off. So I grabbed the nearest pebble that I could find, and threw it at her head with not even anything. Surprisingly, it went up really fast, and the impact of the pebble and Amelia's skull sent her flying down the tree and made her land on her back. Around one second later, she was up on her feet and literally screaming at my face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, I COULD'VE DIED!" she screamed.

"But you didn't," I replied. Amelia soon figured out what I was saying, and all she did was look up at the tree.

"I guess you're right Mike. Anyways, how didn't I get hurt, and WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Amelia screamed.

"I don't really know, but I have my suspicions, anyways, let's go and find some shelter." Amelia nodded in agreement, and together, we went to find ANY sign of Civilization.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

* * *

"Mike, It's been three hours already, and I'm hungry. Can we have something to eat, PLEEEEEEASE?"

I looked at her and she was giving me the puppy eyes. Of course, since I couldn't ever resist puppy eyes, I figured that we do need lunch.

"Fine," I said, "Let me look in my back pack."

Amelia shot up in excitement as I was opening up my backpack. When I finally unzippered it, I was in for a nasty shock. Instead of binders and homework, it was filled with FOOD!

"Amelia, come look at this." She did, and when she saw what was in it, she opened her eyes in shock, and took about 2 backs of beef jerky. I took some sushi that I found, and we started eating.

"By the looks of it, I think that we are going to have enough food for the entire year." I said still eating my sushi.

"Well, unless I eat it all first," Amelia said stuffing her jerky inside her mouth.

"Yea, in that case it would take two years." I said, making Amelia and myself crack up. Then we heard a stomp.

"Amelia, did you hear something?" I asked. She nodded her head when we heard two more stomps. After that we kept hearing it grew louder and louder.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Amelia screamed trying to be heard. Then I looked up, and I saw it.

It was a giant TYRANOSAURUS REX!

"AMELIA, RUN NOW!" I screamed taking my backpack and sprinting away from the giant beast. When Amelia looked up, she screamed and started running after me.

"WHY IS THERE A TYRANOSAURUS REX TRYING TO EAT US, AND HOW THE HELL ARE WE RUNNING SO FAST?" Amelia screamed at the top of her lungs. I ignored her and just kept running. I turned around, only to see the monstrous T-rex still chasing after us. Soon we reached a cliff. Amelia stopped, while I kept running and eventually started flying. I was so shocked that I was flying that I stopped and turned around. Amelia tripped and the T-rex was about to grab her and devour her like a hot dog. I was so enraged at the thought that I put the palms of my hand pointing to the t-rex and screamed.

"LEAVE…. AMELIA… ALONE!" I screamed, a black cannon of energy firing out of my hands. The T-rex turned to look at the oncoming blast, and I could see the slightest bit of fear in its eyes, before it got hit in the stomach, moving it all the way towards the mountain. I closed my hand, and The T-rex, along with the mountain, exploded into millions of pieces. I let out a breath that I had been holding for a while now and dropped down to pick up Amelia.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Tell you the truth I don't know, but I firmly believe that you can do it too. I also know where we are now." I said calmly

"Well, spit it out, where are we?"Amelia said impatiently.

"Were in the Dragon ball Z universe, and I think that by sending out that ki blast, I created a lot more trouble than we bargained for. Come on Amelia, we got to get out of here, and fast." I said. She nodded, and we flew away from the scene, unknowing that I still had my ki up from that blast. And it was so high that The Z's, a million miles away, felt it, and decided to go after it.

Why does my life hate me so?

* * *

**Well, that took around two days to type, and I'm extremely prod with the work that I did. There will be more chapters in the future. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Officially Screwed!

Enemy of Z Warning, EmolgaOshie DOES NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z! All rights belong to Akira Toriyama. Also, this is rated T for a reason, mostly for violence and use of language. Now with that out of the way… ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

Chapter 2: Officially SCREWED!

As Amelia and I were flying, I was thinking about what would happen next as a result of our little T-rex incident. Great, I thought, just great. I blew up a dinosaur along with an entire mountain, and now, I firmly believe that the Z's are going to come after the both of us. Oh man, what are we going to do? We're screwed, we are so-

"HELLLLOO? MIKE! ANSWER ME!" I snapped out of deep thought and looked at Amelia, who was obviously concerned.

"Sorry," I said, with a hint of fear "I'm fine."

"You're lying, I know that something is wrong, and you're worried about something, so let's try again, what's wrong?" I was debating in my mind about whether to tell her about the Z's or not, but I decided against not telling her.

"Look," I said, "YOU want to know what I'm worried about, well here ya go, it's the Z's ok?" Amelia looked at me confused, like when I screamed at her to run from the gigantic T-rex.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you barely know anything about this universe. So, it's time for a lesson Amelia."

"UUHGH!" Amelia complained, "but I hate less-"

"Do you want to be blown up into a million pieces or not?" She gulped and started listening.

"As I was saying…" I continued, "The Z's are the most powerful people in this universe. They are the protectors of the Earth, and the main characters in this world. They fight off anything that threatens the Earth or the Universe."

"Sooooo… Why is that bad for us?" Amelia asked in curiosity.

"BECAUSE… remember how we blew up that Mountain? Well, in their mind, whoever destroyed that Mountain is an enemy to Earth. SO, they will either try to kill us, or, because our age, try to capture us and convert us to their side. Trust me, I've seen it happen before. Plus every single enemy off the Z's DIED, except for one of them, who is now one of The Z's."

"OOOOOOOOHHH!" Amelia exclaimed. All of a sudden, her stomach started to growl. "I guess you're hungry then, come on, we can eat here." I said.

When we landed, I pulled out my leftover sushi, while Amelia pulled out a salad.

"Amelia," I asked, "Why are you eating a salad?"

"Because I'm a vegetarian."

"But if you were a vegetarian, why were you eating beef-"

"BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING HUNGRY, NOW DEAL WITH IT!" After that I stayed quiet and started thinking of a way out of this universe.

Well… I thought, we can always find Bulma and have her help us out; HOWEVER, there is also Vegeta that I need to get through, and that's going to be impossible. SO, I guess the only way to get back home is with the Dragon Balls. Yea, I believe that's our only option left. So it's decided.

"Amelia," I started "I think I know of a way to get us out-" Suddenly, We heard motorcycles and screaming. We turned to se a gang of only three people coming straight towards us, most likely for money and food. Believe it or not, I was actually a little scared about these guys.

"Psst… Amelia" I whispered, "Do you think that you can use martial arts on moving objects? I could if I want to, but I figured that you should have a shot, plus I'm kind of lazy."

All she did was smile and stand up facing the gang.

"My Pleasure Mike."

The gang encircled Amelia and I, and then one of them started riding straight towards Amelia.

* * *

Amelia flipped over the motorcycle and started running after him. When he turned around, Amelia grabbed him by his face, and kneed him in the stomach. I swear I though I even heard his ribs cracking. Then, she threw him in to the nearest tree and turned towards the other two. The rest of the gang, well the duo, was obviously very scared and started to run away. All Amelia did was run after them, jump onto their heads, and kick them off their motorcycles using her feet. All three were unconscious, and the first thing that Amelia said was, "How the hell did I do that?"

"Don't know, don't care, come on. The gang proves that there is a store or something around here."

"But all I want to do is finish my salad…"

"Well, we have no choice, we already made a scene." With that, we turned to the way the bikers came from, and started walking.

* * *

What we found was a roadside restaurant that was packed. It was a big Japanese restaurant, kind of like Hibachi, but without the cooks. When we went inside, a waiter greeted us and moved us to an open table for two.

"Honestly though," Amelia asked, "How are we going to pay for this?"

"I took some money from the bikers, A LOT of money, we'll be fine." Just then, a waiter showed up at our table and asked for our orders. I asked for some noodles while Amelia just settled for shrimp fried rice. We then started talking about our plans to get out of this universe. I told Amelia about the Dragon Balls, and how we should get them.

"Bulma has dragon radar in her lab," I said, finishing up the conversation, "if I can get to West City and get it from her lab, we can start our hunt. However, we are going to have to be very quick about it. Bulma's husband is named Vegeta, and he's one of the Z's."

"So if we get the Dragon Radar and find the dragon balls, we can wish our way home?" Amelia questioned

"Yep that's exactly-"

"We interrupt this program for breaking news." I turned my head to see a reporter with the Japanese writing for "Breaking News" at the top of the screen. Strangely, I saw the Japanese writing in English and so did Amelia.

"Here's your food guys, I hope you... What arer you guys staring at?" I turned to see the waiter setting our food down at the table I pointed to the screen that almost everyone was watching, and he started watching.

"This is an absolute catastrophe on our hands" the anchorman was saying, "we have just learned that Mountain Siena, one of the most famous mountains on earth, has been obliterated TODAY!"

There were gasps all around. People were whispering and I think I heard someone scream. I was shocked myself, thinking that that was the mountain that I destroyed. I kept watching, doubting myself in the process.

"Footage from a nearby helicopter around the time of the destruction shows a very dark black beam come from the nearby cliff, onto the mountain, and then The mountain blowing up from the inside out. Investigators are now trying to find out where that blast came from. Some say we may even have another Cell on our hands."

Once I heard the word Cell, people really started screaming and running out the restaurant. All I did was eat my food very quickly, put the cash down, and dragged Amelia by her purple hood out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Amelia screamed while I was dragging her into the nearby forest. I then dropped her and turned to her.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG, I'LL TELL YOU WAT'S WRONG!' I screamed, and unknowingly raising my ki at the same time, "FIRST, WE GOT SUCKED INTO THIS UNIVERSE, SECOND WE GOT CHASED BY A FREAK'IN DINOSAUR, THIRD WE ALMOST GET MUGGED, AND FINALLY, THAT MOUNTAIN THAT WE DESTROYED WAS ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS MOUNTAINS IN THIS UNIVERSE! THAT'S WAT'S WRONG!"

My ki was so high by then that I could wipe out the moon with one finger beam. Suddenly, I felt five strong ki's only about a mile away coming towards us fast. I immediately detected that the Ki's belonged to Piccolo, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, and finally Goku. I turned around very scared, and fired a ki blast at them. I detected that they dodged it.

"Amelia, THEY FOUND US!" I screamed. Suddenly, I felt someone kick me on the side of my head, and I want tumbling until I crashed into a tree. I saw Amelia running towards me really fast, in a flash, she was picking me up, but then I saw them. The Z's were looking at Amelia and me with deep hatred, I assumed that of course.

"Amelia," I said, "Once I fire a Ki blast we got to get out of here. Ok?" She nodded, I held out my hand and a giant black energy beam was forming on the outskirts.

"TAKE THIS YOU DIRTY LITLLE SAYIANS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I actually saw a lot of shock in all of their eyes.

"DARKNES AURORA' I screamed, firing my Ki blast. One second later. Amelia and me were flying away, with the Z's hot on our trail

Yep, I thought, we're officially screwed.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! Next chapter is coming out next week! Review if you guys liked it also!


	3. The Hunts Begin

**Sorry guys about No Hufflepuffing in Detention and how this is late. Oshie and me got sick with the stomach virus and we couldn't type up our stories. AND, by request of a very close peer, I will be adding another character in Enemy of Z. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh, AND THANK YOU FOR 100 VIEWS!**

* * *

Warning.

EmolgaOshie doesn't own anything related to the Dragon ball Franchise. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama. Also this is rated T for a reason, mostly for violence and inappropriate use of language. Now with that out of the way… ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Enemy of Z

Chapter 3: The Hunts Begin

As I was flying with Amelia through the sky after firing a ki blast at the Z's, only one thing raced through my mind.

What the hell have I done?

I mean, who wants to get on the Z's bad side when you are overmatched, and WHO FUCKIN' INSULTES THE SAYIN RACE WITHOUT MAKING VEGETA ENRAGED?!

I turned around, only to see all five of them soaring after us. Vegeta was in the front, and he seemed very pissed off. I saw him scream some things, but I didn't hear a sound. It also seemed like Trunks was trying to calm him down. These were the only things that were obvious. Everyone else was just… STARING at US!

"Psst… Amelia" I whispered

"Why are you whispering?" She said back.

"Because Piccolo has super hearing you crazy knuckle head. Now listen, I know of a place to hide, but we have to be fast about it. I think the Z's are catching up to us."

"What the hell are you thinking?" She asked curiously.

"West City."

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Shhhhhh…."I whispered, "just trust me already for the love of god!"

I muted her out after that, and together (with a few unwanted company on our trail) we zoomed towards West City.

* * *

When we were flying above West City, I tapped Amelia and pointed downwards. She nodded and held my hand.

"Together now" I whispered, "One-"

"THREE" she screamed, and with a strange case of déjà vu, she pulled me into the nearest crowd to blend in.

If you were there that day, you should've seen the look on the Z's faces when they saw us disappear into the city. It was absolutely priceless. Soon, they split up to try and look for us, while we were just walking around like regular teenagers.

We spent about a half an hour walking around the city, blending into different crowds. We also walked past the Capsule Corp. Headquarters. I kept a mental note of where to find it for later.

"This is almost absolutely perfect," Amelia said, "They'll have a hard time finding us here."

I nodded my head in approval and suddenly, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. At first, I thought that the Z's found us. However when I turned around, I was greeted by an unexpected surprise, one that almost made me scream in shock and disbelief.

This surprise was named Taylor.

She was one of me and Amelia's very close friends. We always sat next to each other during lunch and all three of us had so many things in common, including the glasses and brown hair. Also, she has a ummm…. Burping problem.

"Mike?" she said in shock "Amelia?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" I screamed at her, praying that the Z's didn't hear me.

She shrugged her shoulders "I just followed you through that portal, and ended up here."

I was about to yell at her for stalking Amelia and I for being in denial (which Amelia bugs Taylor about A LOT, in a friendly way of course), but instead, I grabbed Taylor's wrist and dragged her to the nearest alleyway.

"Look," I started "we are both in quite a predicament."

"By predicament do you mean that we are in the Dragon Ball Z world and that the you got on the Z's bad side?" She replied.

I opened my mouth in shock. She's not exactly the brightest kid in school and she's quite forgetful. Hearing her say those words just left me in utter shock.

"How did you-"

"I saw Vegeta with Trunks, by the looks of it they were looking for someone, and seeing you here must mean that your they're target."

'Wow…. What a shocker dimple face." I hysterically replied. I then felt Taylor's hand smack me across my face.

"You do not call me that." Taylor said to me madly "We talked about thi-"

Just then, Taylor let out the largest belch that I have ever heard in my entire life. Amelia was laughing like a madman; I even smirked a little.

"Taylor," Amelia said between laughs, "that was the most hilarious thing I have seen from you this week."

"Anyways…" I interrupted "Are you guys done yet. Because we should find a base of operations"

"Why again?" Taylor asked.

"OH MI GOD TAYLOR," I screamed at her, "YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY HOPELESS! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS JUST TWO SECONDS AGO! GET A BRAIN!"

"Don't be so mean to her, she is really trying ya know." Amelia said in a pout.

"Fine…" I said, "Let's go find someplace to stay."

And with that, Taylor, Amelia and I went to go find a place to rest and probably live in.

* * *

After around five minuets of walking carefully, we found an apartment complex that seemed reasonable for us. We walked inside to see that there were some apartments that were still open. I walked up to the counter and rang a bell. Soon a man came up to the counter.

"Hello," The man started, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Ummm yes actually," I answered, "I would like to buy an apartment."

"Ok, just give me a second," Soon, he came back with a key to an apartment.

"I found an open apartment with two bedrooms and a pull out sofa-bed on the seventh floor. Is that OK?"

"Perfect." I replied, "How much does that cost?

"Five Hundred Thousand zeni"

I then put a wad of cash in front of him. With his eyes wide with shock, I took the keep off of the counter and stuffed it into my jeans.

"Thank you for doing business, have a nice day." I concluded. After that, I walked to the nearest elevator, and with Amelia and Taylor follow right behind me with their mouths to the floor I walked into the elevator.

"How did you-" Amelia said in shock, just before she finished however, I shushed her.

"Bikers." I simply replied, and with that, we went up to the seventh floor to go and live in our temporary home.

When we walked in to the apartment, I found it quite simple. There was one door to each side of the room (except for the back). In the back, there was a sofa with a big window right behind it. There was also a green kitchen table, and a television set right in front of the table. Other than that, that was basically it.

'I think I saw a restaurant downstairs," Amelia said, lying down on the sofa, "We should eat their sometime, I'm starving!"

"That's a great idea," I sarcastically explained, circling my pointer finger around in a circle to show that I was sarcastic.

"Seriously though," Amelia said, "I'm starving."

"Me too." Taylor exclaimed.

"Fine, let's eat lunch then" I replied.

We then sat down at the green table and I started pulling food out of my backpack. Taylor wanted to sit next to Amelia really badly. When I refused, she picked up my chair with me on it, and moved me to the opposite side of the lean table and moved her chair next to Amelia.

"Really…" I questioned, but then I shut myself up and started pulling out the rest of the food.

I had a ham sandwich with cookies and Chocolate milk. Amelia and Taylor both had pizza with chocolate milk. To top it all up, there were Lays Chips.

Do you guys want to watch TV or something? I asked. They both nodded in agreement, so I started turning the channels to find something interesting.

"-And investigations are just concluding that Mount Siena was destroyed by a large cannon deployed by the remainder of the Red Ribbon Army that has been terrorizing the region for a year now. Military forces are being sent in right now to stop this threat and confiscate the weapon. Back to you Yung."

This came from a reporter from the West City Local News station.

Thank god, I thought, they didn't discover us, but sadly the Z's did.

"Mike," Taylor asked, "How are we supposed to get home?" Taylor asked Amelia and me.

"We need to collect the Dragon Balls and wish ourselves home."

"Also," Amelia added, "we need a Dragon Radar, which we can steal from Capsule Corp."

"Cool, I'm in," Taylor exclaimed, "but… when are we going to steal it.

"Tonight." I smirked I response.

* * *

When it was around midnight all three of us were standing on the roof of the Capsule Corporation Headquarters. We were very cautious not to be spotted by anyone. We were up on the roof to discuss our plan

"So basically…" Amelia summarized, "we just need to climb into a window and take the Dragon Radar off her desk?"

I nodded, and I started to climb down the wall. I was pretty sure that Bulma was asleep in her room, but when I got down to the window, I was shocked to see that she was sleeping, but not in her bed.

Bulma Briefs was sleeping on her Desk.

I slowly opened the window in fear that she will wake up and spot me. I crawled into her room and spotted the Dragon Radar right next to her. I tiptoed over to make sure that I didn't wake her up and reached out for the dragon radar when suddenly, she started to move her head.

I stood frozen, petrified in fear at the fact that she was going to spot me. Instead, she just moved her head to face me, eyes closed, and then stayed motionless. I let out a sigh of relief. It was then that I grabbed the Dragon Radar, put it in my left pocket, and tiptoed my way out of Capsule Corp. undetected.

"Dude," Taylor said in amazement, that wa-"

Then she let out another loud burp. I stood petrified in fear.

"WHO'S THERE?" a voice screamed.

That voice was Bulma Briefs.

Shit, I thought, I have to get out of here.

And with that, I flew beck to my apartment complex with Taylor and Amelia following behind. When I got to the apartment, I was so tired that I just feinted on the floor when I opened the door.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a comfortable bed. I looked at the time on the digital clock to my side. It read-

[7:30 A.M]

I put my hands behind my back and applied pressure to the middle section of my spine. After hearing some satisfying pops, I crawled out of bead and walked outside the bedroom door.

"Look who's up." Amelia yawned while she was watching TV, probably some anime or some shit. I turned to see Taylor eating some cereal. I pulled out the Dragon Radar and turned it on.

"There was a broadcast about our little raid of Capsule Corp 30 minuets ago," Amelia replied, her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yeah," I replied, "Thanks for screwing it up by the way Dimple Face."

She stood up, ran towards me, and tried to slap me in the face. I saw the attack coming, so I bent backwards and cracked my back again in the process.

"Miss" I taunted. Then I felt her hand slide across my face.

"That's better," She replied, and with that, she went back to eating her cereal.

I looked at the Dragon Radar and it showed the precise location where all the Dragon Balls were. I noticed that the Dragon balls were assorted into two groups. Being me, I chose the smallest one, consisting of Three Dragon Balls. I zoomed in to it's precise location, and looked at the coordinates.

"Shit." I exclaimed when looking at where the coordinates lied. I knew those coordinates too well.

"What's wrong?" Amelia and Taylor said simultaneously.

"These coordinates lie exactly on Emperor Pilaf's Palace. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
